Mokuba Kaiba (Duel Links)
モクバ | romaji_name = Kaiba Mokuba | gender = Male | relatives = Seto Kaiba (brother) | duli_deck = | appears_in_mobile = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links | en_voice = Tara Sands }} Mokuba Kaiba is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Mokuba Kaiba, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is unlocked as a playable character by clearing the second Mission Bingo card. Prior to being made available as a playable character, he had also appeared as a non-playable character in special events as a roaming duelist. From February 13, 2018 onwards, Mokuba appears at the Gate once the player reaches Stage 13 in Duel World (DM). Blue keys are required to duel Mokuba at the Gate. Description Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Mokuba Kaiba reach a certain Level. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Mokuba says "Today's the day the Pharaoh is finally going down!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Oh yeah! I win, Yugi!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Argh! Why can I never beat Yugi?!?" ;Seto Kaiba *When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Mokuba says "Big bro!" followed by "I'll show ya that you're not the only Kaiba that can Duel!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Did I make you proud, Seto?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "I knew I could never beat ya, big bro!" ;Joey Wheeler Card-specific ;Monsters *When Mokuba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", a cut-in frame of Mokuba briefly appears, and he announces "Not anyone can use my big bro's best card!" followed by "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (spoken as "Go, Blue-Eyes!") followed by "White Lightning!" *When Mokuba Summons "Hungry Burger", a cut-in frame of Mokuba briefly appears, and he announces "Here's a monster you can snack on! Or better yet, snack on YOU! Hungry Burger!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Isn't it weird when food eats YOU instead of the other way around? Hungry Burger, attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Kaibaman", a cut-in frame of Mokuba briefly appears, and he announces "Here comes the coolest superhero of all time!" followed by "Kaibaman!" **When Mokuba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Kaibaman's effect activates!" followed by "Kaibaman can call out Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!" (spoken as "Kaibaman can call out Blue-Eyes from my hand!") **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The hero always wins in the end! " followed by "Kaibaman! Finish the bad guy!" *When Mokuba Summons "Lord of D.", a cut-in frame of Mokuba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Seto always has this monster ready to support his dragons!" followed by "Lord of D.!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Lord of D. attacks!" **When Mokuba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Lord of D.'s effect activates!" *When Mokuba Summons "Mystical Elf", a cut-in frame of Mokuba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's go Princess Adena! Or should I say, Mystical Elf!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Mystical Elf attacks!" *When Mokuba Summons "Niwatori", a cut-in frame of Mokuba's face briefly appears, and he announces "If you're looking to cross a desert, this bird's what you're lookin' for!" followed by "Niwatori!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Niwatori!" followed by "Swallow 'em whole!" *When Mokuba Summons "Alexandrite Dragon", he announces "I bet you've never seen this dragon before! Go, Alexandrite Dragon!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Alexandrite Dragon! Swoop and attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Krokodilus", he announces "This monster's got a bad attitude!" followed by "Krokodilus!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Krokodilus! Attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Luster Dragon", he announces "This monster has more than a few Attack points! Luster Dragon!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Luster Dragon! Breath of Fire!" *When Mokuba Summons "Luster Dragon #2", he announces "This card will make you feel lackluster! Luster Dragon #2!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Luster Dragon #2! Emerald Flame attack!" *When Mokuba Summons "Man-Eating Plant", he announces "This monster'll turn you into fertilizer!" followed by "Man-Eating Plant!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Man-Eating Plant is gonna eat you alive!" followed by "Chomp 'em!" *When Mokuba Summons "Rude Kaiser", he announces "This monster's axes are sharper than sharp!" followed by "Rude Kaiser!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Rude Kaiser!" followed by "Forearm Slash!" * When Mokuba Summons "Tatsunootoshigo", he announces "Try this on for size, Tatsunootoshigo!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Tatsunootoshigo!" *When Mokuba Summons "The Trojan Horse", he announces "I play this! The Trojan Horse!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Trojan Horse! Trample em!" **When Mokuba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "The Trojan Horse's effect activates!" (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Mokuba Summons "Hyozanryu", he announces "Don't get flooded by it's scales, Hyozanryu!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hyozanryu, attack!" followed by "Diamond Devastator!" * When Mokuba Summons "Labradorite Dragon", he announces "Haha, I definitely know you won't like this." followed by "Labradorite Dragon!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Labradorite Dragon, attack!" * When Mokuba Summons "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane", he announces "Here's Noah's deckmaster!" followed by "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" **Most of the time when Mokuba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane attacks!" followed by "Endless Transmigration!" **When Mokuba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Mokuba activates "Ancient Rules", he announces "You're not gonna like this! I play my Spell Card, Ancient Rules!" *When Mokuba activates "Gift of The Mystical Elf", he announces "I activate my Trap Card! Gift of the Mystical Elf!" *When Mokuba activates "Hamburger Recipe", he announces "It's never too early to serve you your lunch! I activate the ritual spell Hamburger Recipe!" *When Mokuba activates "Negate Attack", he announces "My big bro taught me this trick! The Trap card, Negate Attack!" *When Mokuba activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", he announces "Seto gave me this card to take ya down!" followed by "I activate the Spell Card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon!" (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) *When Mokuba activates "Shinato's Ark", he announces "Noah, I'm playing your card! I activate the Ritual Spell, Shinato's Ark!" *When Mokuba activates "Trojan Blast", he announces "Hahaha, you fell for it dummy!" followed by "I activate my Trap, Trojan Blast!" Trivia *Mokuba's Level 30 Deck is a reference to the Russian Roulette Dinner he played with Yugi and Jonouchi in the manga. **"Hungry Burger" and "Poison of the Old Man" references the burger Mokuba was poisoned with. **The inclusion of "Battle Steer", "Bio Plant" and "Griggle" may be a reference to the monster requirements for "Hamburger Recipe" in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. *Prior to a patch (June 22, 2017), Mokuba had multiple audio glitches relating to his attacking dialogue. "Luster Dragon", "Luster Dragon 2", and "Alexandrite Dragon" played the audio of "Luster Dragon 2", "Luster Dragon" and "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". **Dialogue for "Shinato" is an oddity considering that, in the first Mokuba event when this glitch existed, Mokuba was not a playable character and did not have "Shinato" in any of his Decklists. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters